PLEASE GIVE ME A DAMN TITLE!
by Da Jeica Maxwell
Summary: 2x1 get together fic. Duo is the new slave at Prince Trieze's Palace, and is about to be claimed... But, oooh, someone is watching..
1. Teaser

Hi there!   
  
When I started to write "Why are you angry?" the smart and good side of me decided to focus on one fic, instead of writing two fics at the same time. Well, as you can see, the other stupid and evil side of me has awoken and started this little fic... hehe.. ^_^;; Um... Well..   
  
By the way; I really, really want someone out there to make a nice pic to "Why are you angry?" for me! Could someone do that??? Please!!!!.....? *Chibieyes* You see, I'm going to put the pic on my new website! It's my first (and nice-looing...) website! *Proud*  
  
I don't now if I'm going to put this fic there too, because I don't know if it's gonna be a R-rated story or a NC-17-story....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Sad but true..... *Sniffles*   
  
Warnings: Yaoi (YES!!!), rape, a bit violence.   
  
  
  
Let's get on with the teaser.... ^_^   
  
Duo-chan: - TEASER!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Please, don't!"  
  
The slave on the bed had started crying and struggled helplessly. His name was Duo. He was a beautiful young slave at the palace. He had long chestnut hair in a braid, but that night his owner had ordered him to let be free from it's plait. His eyes were of the color indigo and could take the breath away from you. His body was lithe and pale, and he was very a very small boy. Almost every man at the palace wanted him to be his slave, but he had been bought by the Prince, Prince Trieze.  
  
Prince Trieze was a very mean man and he liked to see his slaves crying and begging before him. Right now he was about to claim the new slave, no, the beauty laying on his bed, bound and half naked.  
  
Trieze looked at Duo and grinned evilly. Tonight Duo would be his completely. He wasn't going to make it easy for the new slave, he was going to be rough....  
  
While Trieze stood there, making a plan for the claiming, as he called it, Duo cried and thought about all the pain he would have to go through. Trieze had called it 'claiming', but he himself called it 'brutal rape'. He had never slept with anyone and feared it. He cried even more and renewed his struggle against the chains that tied him to the headboard.   
  
"Please, Master, please don't do this to me! I beg you! Please let me go!", he sobbed. Trieze just looked at him and grinned again. His plan was finished. He went over to the bed and the beauty on it. He sat down beside the beautiful slave and grabbed his chin. The boy immediately stopped struggling and looked up at the prince with big, terrified eyes. Tears were running down his cheeks, some passing his lovely red lips.  
  
Trieze dipped his head and kissed him harshly. After drawing back, he asked:  
  
"Shall we begin, then?"  
  
Duo looked at his Master and said:  
  
"No... Please, don't... Don't use me yet.."  
  
Suddenly, he was backhanded across the cheek, and Trieze's angry voice boomed over him:  
  
"I am your Master, your Owner and I'll use you whenever I want to!"  
  
Duo just whimpered and begged for forgiveness.   
  
Behind the shut door to Trieze's bedroom another slave stood and listened carefully. His name was Heero.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------*****  
  
Duo-chan: - END OF TEASER. IF YOU WANT MORE, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW AND TELL JEICA WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT HER LITTLE STORY, WITH ME AS THE MAIN STAR..... *grin* But, Jeica, why do I have to be the slave!? WHY DO YOU KEEP TORTURING ME LIKE THIS!!??  
  
Jeica: - Cuz I want too. And you'd look really nice as a slave, half naked in MY bed.... *Drools*  
  
Duo-chan: - ......you think so?  
  
Jeica: - Hai!  
  
Duo-chan: - Can I come and live with you and be yours?  
  
Jeica: *blink* Huh!? Oh, yes, of course! Come here cutie...  
  
And then Jeica wakes up from her perfect dream.  
  
Jeica: - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sobs* 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there!  
  
I'm glad that some of you liked the little teaser I wrote. But, just so you know, I will focus on "Why are you angry?", not this story. So, if the coming chapters isn't up when they're supposed to be up - wait, cuz there will be more. I promise!!  
  
Uhm... I just realized that I've always spelled Treize this way: Trieze. But that's wrong. ~_~*  
  
Soo.. sorry if I've written like that in my other story!!   
  
In this story, Heero will be a little (or a lot??) different than in the series. (Uhm.. Not that I've seen the series, but anyway....) He won't be so cold in this fic. I don't know, maybe Duo's different too? Tell me what you think.  
  
I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!! And that's a true and sad fact.... *sobs*  
  
Warnings: None... I think... ?   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero stood outside his Master's bedroom. Inside was his Master, about to claim his new slave. The new slave was very beautiful and he seemed to be kind too.  
  
Heero had first seen the boy when he arrived at the palace with a caravan. As the boy had been dragged down from a horse by the chain around his neck, Heero had sneaked outside to see the newcomer. What he saw made it hard for him to breath. Pure beauty was it that his eyes saw. A small body, indigo coloured eyes and long, chestnut hair.  
  
That's all Heero was able to see before one of the guards saw him and dragged him back to the kitchen, where he was supposed to work.   
  
It had been three days since that day. All Heero could think about was that beautiful boy. He sneaked around in the castle to see if he could find him. He finally did, so that's why he was standing outside his Master's bedchamber.   
  
He heard the boy plead with the prince to stop what he was doing, and Heero decided right then and there that he would help the poor boy. He started thinking of a plan.  
  
When he heard a loud scream from the boy, he stopped thinking and ran to the door and slammed his fist against it.  
  
"WHAT!?", the prince shouted from the inside.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Highness, but... There is an assassin in the castle and you must hurry down to the guards in the dungeon!", Heero answered. He didn't know what he was doing at all.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and the prince stuck his head out.  
  
"Who told you this, slave?", he asked, a bit angry.  
  
Heero tried to keep his voice steady, he was lying to the Prince you know, and said:  
  
"One of the guards, Your Highness."  
  
Then he looked over the prince's shoulder, then back at the prince.  
  
"You must really hurry, Your Highness. And don't worry, I'll take the other slave to the slaves' security room.", he said and looked the prince in the eyes.  
  
"Alright, then.", the prince said. "But why aren't my guards here to escort me?"  
  
"Uhm.. I don't know, Your Highness." Heero hadn't thought about that.  
  
"Humpf! Idiots, all of them!", the prince said as he started running down the hall.  
  
Heero waited until Treize had turned around the corner before he went into the bedchamber. He closed the door behind him and turned towards the bed. On the bed was the new slave, half naked and scared as hell. He was a bit bruised too.  
  
"Who are you?", he asked uncertainly. He was hoarse, probably because of all the shouting.  
  
"I.. I'm Heero.", Heero stuttered.  
  
"Are you a slave too?"  
  
"Yes, I am. We must hurry, I lied to the prince, so we'll be able to escape from here.", Heero said, as he tried to break the chains that bound the boy.  
  
"Did you see where he put the key to these?", Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah, in the pocket of that coat over there, on the chair."  
  
Heero ran over to the coat and took out the key from one of the pockets, then he ran back and took the chains of the boy.  
  
"Thanks.", the boy said as he rubbed his wrists.  
  
"No problem. We have to get out of here, c'mon!"  
  
The two young boys ran out in the corridor and ran towards the little kitchen. In the kitchen was a small backdoor, that led out to a small garden with herbs, that only the ones working in the kitchen were aloud to use. There was a big fence there, but Heero had made a hole in it, since he tried to escape once. The boys ran out in the garden and crawled under the fence.  
  
When they were out of the garden they started running towards the little forest, which was about 400 meters away.  
  
When they had been running for a very long time, they stopped and decided to make a small camp. As they tried to build a shelter, they started talking.  
  
"My name's Duo. Thanks again for helping me.", the beautiful slave said.  
  
"No problem...", Heero said. He was quite tired from all the running.  
  
"So... What are we going to do now? What if they find us?", Duo asked.  
  
"Um.. I'm not sure. We'll have to make up some kind of plan tomorrow.", Heero said, trying to get Duo to get the hint; he wanted to sleep!  
  
"Okay. Well, good night then, Heero! Oh! Can I call you Hee-chan?"  
  
"Good night, and no, you can't call me Hee-chan."  
  
"But pleeease.. I really wanna call you Hee-chan! Not that it's something wrong with your real name, it's just that Hee-chan is sooo much funnier, and..."  
  
Duo stopped talking as he realized that Heero was asleep.  
  
"Oh.. Good night then..", he whispered.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Heero woke up before Duo. He got up slowly and started to look around for something to make up a fire with. Now, when the sun was shining, he could see much better and he realized that the place they'd been sleeping was really beautiful. Long, big, trees were everywhere, along with big, red, blue and yellow flowers. It was absolutely amazing. The birds sang happily up in the trees and everything was so peaceful. And the beautiful creature sleeping in the long, green grass made it all seem so perfect. It felt really magical to stand there, in the middle of total beauty.   
  
Just as Heero was trying to get some fire from bringing two stones together rather hard, Duo woke up.  
  
"Hey.. Good morning..", he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
That was the cutest thing Heero had ever seen! He stopped trying to get some fire to stare at Duo.  
  
"What? What is it?", Duo asked and looked confused. "Do I have something in my hair?"  
  
"N-no, it's nothing...", Heero said and blushed. Luckily for him, Duo didn't see it.  
  
"So, have you thought about some kinda plan yet?", Duo asked him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh.. But you will, right? Cuz I'm not a good thinker.. Well, not usually..", Duo said, trailing off.  
  
"Could you go and try to get something to eat? Like berries and stuff.", Heero asked.  
  
"Okay, if I can't find my way back here, I'll shout." Duo smiled at him and went to find some food.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Half an hour later he still wasn't back, and Heero was starting to wonder where he was.   
  
He started walking in the same direction as Duo had. After about ten minutes he came to a small river. He sat down on a rock and was about to start shouting Duo's name when he saw the braided boy. He was in the river, swimming. And he was naked.  
  
Heero's eyes were big as saucers as he watched Duo glide in the water. He looked graceful and very attractive. After a few moments of watching, Heero shouted:  
  
"Duo! What are you doing?"  
  
Duo immediately stopped swimming and looked around to find him. When he did find him, he smiled and answered:  
  
"I'm taking a bath, what did you think? Come on in, it's really nice! The water's quite warm!"  
  
Heero didn't answer him right away. He looked at the surroundings. He didn't want to get caught by Treize's men. They needed a place to hide.   
  
The river was not that big, it was full of rocks and trees were hanging down over it. If they saw some of the guards looking for them, they could hide underneath the trees.  
  
"Okay, but keep an eye open, the guards might come!", he said and took off his shirt. He let his pants stay where they were, he felt uncomfortable at the thought of being naked with somebody else. Especially Duo.  
  
"Come on in, what's taking you so long?", he heard Duo shout.  
  
Instead of answering, he jumped into the water.  
  
Duo was right, the water was warm and, yes, it felt wonderful. He felt clean. All thoughts about a naked Duo and the uncomfortable feeling about being naked with him disappeared and he took of his pants and threw them to where his shirt was.  
  
"Wanna race to the other side?", Duo asked as he swam forward to Heero.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Okay.. Ready.. Steady.. GO!!", Duo shouted. They started swimming fast to the other side and Heero was the one to win. But Duo wasn't that far after him.  
  
They panted as the grabbed a rock to hang on.  
  
"Okay, you're the winner.. But I'll get ya the next time!", Duo panted and grinned.  
  
Heero just smiled at him. Then he said:  
  
"Wow, I haven't had this fun in a long, long time."  
  
"Good then. We have to do this again!", Duo said.  
  
Heero laughed a little, but went quiet as he saw some men on horses on the other side of the river, where their clothes and the berries that Duo had collected were.  
  
"Shhh, Duo! Come quickly, we have to hide!"  
  
"What?", Duo asked. Apparently, he hadn't seen the men yet.  
  
"Just come, and be quiet!", Heero said and grabbed Duo's hand. He started dragging him towards a tree that was hanging down over the river. When they got there, Duo saw the men.  
  
"Oh no.. They've found us, and if they haven't done so already, they will do so soon!", he said and his face held a look of fear.  
  
"Shhh.. No, they won't, just be quiet.", Heero whispered.   
  
They couldn't hear what the men were saying, but they saw that the men had jumped down from their horses and were picking up their clothes. After that, they talked for a moment and then they jumped on their horses and went around on the small beach and looked for the boys. But after only a few minutes they took the boys' clothes and rode away, probably to the castle.  
  
Heero and Duo waited a while before they started swimming over to the other side.  
  
"Do you think they'll find us soon?", Duo asked, a bit scared.  
  
"I hope not.", Heero said. He really hoped they wouldn't be found, he was having the best time of his life, and who in the whole universe wanted to be a slave?  
  
When they got up on the little beach, they found that the guards had taken all their stuff with them.   
  
"Oh no! Why did this have to happen!? I have no clothes and no food and I'm cold!", Duo said frustrated.  
  
Heero was frustrated himself and all he wanted to do right now was to be swallowed by the earth. There he stood, naked with the boy of his dreams and didn't have any clothes to cover himself with! He felt himself blushing. He lowered his gaze as he felt the heat rising to his face.   
  
Duo realized his own state and blushed too. They stood like that, turned to each other, blushing and naked for a while, until Heero said, embarrassed:   
  
"M-maybe w-we should h-head back to our camp.." He wasn't sure if he was shaking because of the cold or because Duo looked amazing without clothes.  
  
'No, Heero, you can't think like that right now, remember; you are NAKED!', his brain told him. He blushed even more.  
  
"Y-yeah.. M-maybe w-we should..", Duo answered, his gaze fixed on the ground.  
  
They started walking back in silence.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
When got there, Heero immediately started making up a fire, so they could get warm. Duo just sat there beside him and tried to stop shaking. As he looked up at the sky, a big water drop fell onto his nose.  
  
"Great... Heero.. It has begun to rain!"  
  
"Huh?", Heero said and stopped trying to get some fire. When some drops of water landed on his naked body, his eyes narrowed and he glared up at the sky.  
  
'Damn you..'  
  
"Heero.. I'm cold..."  
  
Heero looked over at Duo. He was shaking from the cold and his lips were blue. He himself was rather warm from trying to get that fire to burn.  
  
"C-come here.."  
  
He looked at Duo again. The boy was patting the ground beside him and motioned for him to sit down there. Heero crawled over to him.  
  
"What is it?", Heero asked him.  
  
"..nothing..", Duo said as he sat closer to Heero, almost in his lap, and pressed his cold body to his.  
  
"..I just want to be warm..."  
  
Heero was a bit stunned. But he soon forgot about it as he felt Duo shaking and he wrapped his arms around him and pressed him tighter to his own body.  
  
"Th-thanks, Heero..", Duo said and nuzzled his cheek against Heero's shoulder.   
  
Then he fell asleep and Heero lowered their bodies into the grass.  
  
'Good night.. Sweet dreams..'  
  
At that moment, with Duo in his arms, naked and all, Heero was in heaven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soooo... What did you think? It was a bit longer this time, wasn't it? I hope so.. Did I describe things better? Well, tell me what you think. And don't you think that last part, with Duo in Heero's arms would look adorable? ( You know, someone could do a pic based on it.. *hinthint*) ^_~  
  
//Jeica 


End file.
